


Average news day

by skinsuit



Series: Snippets from Night Vale News. [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossover, Gen, How many times has the Doctor tried to 'save' Night vale?, Just an average news day, Snippets from community news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a ficlet about the strange sighting of a tall rectangular blue box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Average news day

“...In other news, a rectangluar blue box appeared in the center of town. A man in a tweed coat and bow-tie emerged, looked around, threw his hands in the air and allegedly said in a british accent: 

‘Stop taking me here! It’s to bloody screwed up for me to save it!’

And then went back into the box. There was terrible noise, and the box vanished.

The city council would like to remind citizens that the box and its occupants, do not exist. Do not speak to, listen to, trust, or acknowledges the box or its occupants. Including the man who’s appearance and face vary wildy. He is a liar. Those that travel with him are liars. It is good he left. Besides he does not exist.  
Anyone who claims to have seen the box in the past or will see the box in the future should report to the city council for re-education. 

And now for traffic...”


End file.
